


The Beginning

by Rynbie



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom Eddie, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I accidentally made an orgy romantic, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn, Richie gets dicked down by everyone, Smut, Strap-Ons, sub richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynbie/pseuds/Rynbie
Summary: Richie was kneeling facedown, his head in Eddie’s lap, his ass in the air, completely naked save for the pink silk ropes winding their way across his body to ensure he couldn’t move.  Around the room, the other Losers stood, eagerly awaiting their turns with this toy. Richie shivered with lust and want at the very thought of his friends using him.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Poly Losers, There's a lot going on - Relationship, i don't even know - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 169





	The Beginning

Eddie stroked Richie’s hair back, humming softly. “Now, love… if I take off your gag, you have to promise me you’ll be good. Good sluts are felt, not heard.” Richie nodded obediently, and didn’t make a noise as Eddie unbuckled the gag and pulled the ball from his mouth, setting it aside.

Richie was kneeling facedown, his head in Eddie’s lap, his ass in the air, completely naked save for the pink silk ropes winding their way across his body to ensure he couldn’t move. Around the room, the other Losers stood, eagerly awaiting their turns with this toy. Richie shivered with lust and want at the very thought of his friends using him.

Eddie smiled softly, enjoying the sight of his husband like this. He looked up and around the room. “Who’s first?”

They had all fantasized about this, of course. Wanted it, wanted Richie, for as long as they could remember. But now, none of them had the nerve to be the first to step forward, even as they trembled with lust at the sight of him.

“Stan?” Eddie asked, looking up at him. “Why don’t you come here?”

Stan licked his lips and slowly nodded, moving towards the bed. He walked on his knees across the soft sheets, positioning himself behind Richie and looking up at Eddie questioningly. Eddie answered him by leaning forwards and kissing him tenderly, making Stan gasp. As they kissed, Eddie pressed the little bottle of lube into his hand.

Stan didn’t want to break that kiss for anything, so he sucked gently on Eddie’s bottom lip while he lubed his fingers and began to massage Richie’s asshole. Richie made the softest noise as Stan pressed his fingers inside him. Eddie nodded to Stan his permission, and Stan brought down his hand hard against Richie’s ass.

“Quiet, slut,” Stan growled. “This isn’t for you.” He dove back into kissing Eddie as he scissored at Richie, who buried his face in Eddie’s lap and did his best to stay silent.

Finally, Stan pressed the tip of his cock against Richie’s asshole and pushed inside. Richie bit his lip to keep from moaning, his eyes screwed shut.

Stan fucked Richie with abandon, losing himself like none of them had ever seen, sliding in and out of him, moaning and cursing as Eddie held his face and kissed him. Everything about this was too much, too hot for him, and he came faster than he’d expected, spilling into Richie’s ass with a soft, “ _Fuck_ ,”

Eddie pushed a hand through Stan’s hair and kissed his lips, chin, and the tip of his nose before Stan pulled away and flopped himself into a nearby chair to catch his breath.

Whatever shyness they’d held at the start of this, it had melted away with watching Stan fuck Richie. Bill and Mike spoke up simultaneously, “I’m next.” They looked at each other and grinned, Mike taking his husband’s hand and kissing him softly before leading him to the bed.

“Can we…” Bill began.

“Anything you want,” Eddie said with a smile, stroking his love’s hair gently. “He knows his safewords.”

They flipped Richie over now, adjusting his ropes so his knees were bent, with his ankles lashed to opposite ends of the footboard, his arms still secured behind his back. They could see Richie’s aching cock now, hard and twitching with every word and every movement, his eyes desperately begging for more even as he kept his mouth shut.

Mike positioned himself over Richie’s chest, pressing his cock to his lips. “Time to make good use of that mouth,” he murmured. Richie eagerly opened up for him, taking in his head and beginning to suck happily. He gasped around Mike’s cock as Bill gripped Richie’s and began to lube it up, and Mike took this opportunity to press further into Richie’s mouth. Richie was so absorbed in sucking Mike off that he didn’t think about whatever the hell Bill was doing until he felt the warm tightness of Bill’s asshole spreading around his cock. Richie whimpered around Mike, and earned a swift slap to the face for his bad behavior.

Bill rocked himself down Richie’s cock, holding his own and moaning as he went. He leaned his forehead on Mike’s hot, slick back as he rode, pressing kissing when he could. Eddie, dying for more attention, leaned up and claimed Mike’s lips in a hard, hungry kiss. This only got Mike more worked up, and he began fucking into Richie’s throat.

Bill managed to set Richie’s cock against his prostate and slammed himself down hard a few more times, crying out as he came across Richie’s stomach and Mike’s back. Mike came down Richie’s throat moments later, the cries of his husband urging him on. Richie eagerly swallowed him down, gasping for air as Mike slid out of him. Mike wrapped his arms around Bill and lifted him off Richie’s cock, carrying him to the other side of the bed and laying him down to kiss him lazily as they both enjoyed the tingly post-orgasm euphoria.

Beverly didn’t even give Ben a chance to ask to go next. She tightened her sizable strap on and climbed onto the bed, looking down at Richie with lusty dark eyes. She had already lubed up while awaiting her turn, so she wasted no time in switching on the clit vibrator and slamming into Richie’s waiting ass. Richie’s eyes rolled back and he bit his lip so hard he thought it might bleed, trying desperately not to make any noise. Beverly was the roughest of the group by far, pounding into him without hesitation. The dick she’d chosen was thick and long, bigger than those of the men in the room. Richie could feel himself stretching around it, pain and pleasure swirling together in his core in the most unbelievable way. Eddie just watched Bev with a sense of reverence, like he was witnessing something sacred as she slammed into his husband. When she started hitting his prostate, Eddie could tell from the look on Richie’s face.

“You don’t get to cum yet,” he said firmly. “Not until everyone is satisfied.”

Richie nodded weakly, his body quaking with Bev’s motions.

The vibrations and the pure debauchery of the moment finally got to Bev, and she came with a loud curse. But it wasn’t enough, she wanted more. She kept pounding away, hungry for another orgasm.

Richie felt stretched and aching and raw now, and he couldn’t help it. He squeaked out a small, “red.”

Eddie laid a hand on Bev’s arm and she went perfectly still. She caught her breath and then leaned down, pressing the tenderest kiss to Richie’s lips. “You okay, sweetheart?”

Richie laughed softly and nodded. “Y-yeah… Just, a lot…” He looked up at Eddie, who was smiling at him, always proud when Richie properly used his safewords.

Bev pulled out of him as easily as she could, kissing his face all the while. But she wasn’t satisfied quite yet, so she moved over to where Stan sat in the chair and climbed into his lap, kissing him hard. Stan seemed a little surprised, but responded with his hands on her back, pulling her in closer.

Ben stood alone now, achingly hard and unsure of what to do with himself. Eddie had climbed out from under Richie to undo his ropes, letting them fall slack but remind wrapped around him. Richie looked to Ben and smiled, reaching for him. “Still want you,” he muttered. “Just… be easy?”

Ben was relieved, grinning brightly as he moved towards Richie. He had wanted Richie for as long as the others, but he wasn’t sure kink and rough sex was really his thing. This was much better.

Eddie stopped Ben for a moment to kiss him sweetly and wrap a lube-slicked hand around his cock, stroking him and preparing him for Richie. “Be good to my boy.”

“O-of course,” Ben responded.

With that, Eddie turned his attention to Mike and Bill, while Ben climbed over Richie. He just hovered there for a moment, taking him in. “You’re beautiful,” he murmured. 

Richie blushed and rolled his eyes softly. “I just got fucked by a massive cock attached to a sadistic redhead, how pretty can I be?”

Ben chuckled and lowered himself against Richie just to kiss him for now and gently roll his body against Richie’s cock. He slipped his tongue between Richie’s teeth to taste him, sighing happily when Richie nipped at it.

“You ready?” Ben asked softly.

Richie nodded.

Ben lined up his cock with Richie’s aching asshole and smoothly slid inside. Richie bit his lip before remembering he was allowed to make noise now, then let his head fall back and moaned to the ceiling. “God, Ben…”

Ben was gentle and attentive in his movements, always with his eyes on Richie’s to make sure he was enjoying himself. Richie felt so good beneath him, around him. He couldn’t stop running his fingers through his hair.

Finally his fingers curled and gripped at Richie’s messy locks as he gasped softly, trembling and cumming inside him as Richie came with him. He dropped his forehead to Richie’s chest, burying himself in his chest hair and sighing happily.

Ben remained inside Richie, unwilling to lose any of the contact he currently had with him. He felt the bed sag slightly as Bev and Stan joined them. Eddie, Mike, and Bill seemed to be finished as well. The whole group curled around Richie, finding any way they could to touch him with tender, adoring hands.

“I love you guys…” Richie whispered, as if the words frightened him.

“Me too,” Bill whispered, looking over at Mike nervously. “I love all of you.”

A little murmur of agreement ran through the group, and Mike strained his neck to kiss Bill’s forehead. This had been meant to be a one time thing, an experiment. Just for fun. But it felt different now. It felt like the beginning of something.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like an hour I'm sorry if it's trash skdljasdja


End file.
